That Butler, Everyday, Normal
by Luxam
Summary: Terlepas dari tugas sebagai anjing penjaga ratu, Phantomhive hanya keluarga biasa, kok. Tidak percaya?


Halo.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso.

**Warning: **Cerita semi-AU. Tokoh OOC. Author OON.

* * *

**That Butler, Everyday, Normal**

Tak ada orang dari _dunia belakang_ yang tak mengenal kata _Phantomhive_. Karena itu bukanlah kata sembarangan. Sebuah keluarga yang memang _bukan_ keluarga sembarangan memakai kata itu untuk dijadikan nama keluarga. Dan sesuai artinya, Keluarga Phantomhive selalu setia melindungi Ratu dari peliknya dunia belakang sambil mengibaskan ekornya.

Keistimewaan keluarga Phantomhive pun tak perlu diragukan. Meski menurut kabar burung yang memimpin keluarga ini kini hanyalah seorang anak kecil, toh terbukti dia bukan anak kecil biasa.

Kenapa?

Karena ada seorang butler _iblis_ dalam arti sebenarnya yang berada di balik segala kecerdikan anak kecil itu. Ditambah dengan seorang maid sniper, seorang chef tentara, seorang gardener kelinci percobaan, dan seorang steward berpengalaman, maka dijamin keluarga ini memang _bukan_ keluarga biasa. Tapi benarkah begitu?

Rupanya tidak. Setelah diselidiki, tak ada keistimewaan apapun dalam keluarga ini, kok. Semuanya biasa saja.

.

.

.

Apa? Anda tidak percaya?

Apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Fic ini pun saya persembahkan bagi anda yang tidak yakin kalau aktivitas sehari-hari Keluarga Phantomhive biasa-biasa saja. Jangan menyesal begitu tahu kalau aktivitas sehari-hari mereka memang _biasa-biasa saja__._

...Benarkah?

.

.

.

_**That Butler, In The Morning, Mediocre**_

Pagi hari yang cerah, di Manor House keluarga Phantomhive. Semua berjalan biasa-biasa saja bagi para pelayan yang bekerja di sana.

"Kyaaa! _PRAAANG! KLONTAAANG! TRAAANG GROMPYAAANG!_"

Biasa-biasa saja. Cuma suara satu set alat makan yang diimpor langsung dari Italia dengan ukiran seni bernilai tinggi, pecah. Begitu pula dengan dengan wallpaper yang sobek dan marmer yang retak.

"Hehehe! _DZING! DZING! BLAAARR! DUAAAAARR!_"

Biasa-biasa saja. Cuma suara daging sapi kualitas terbaik produksi sapi unggulan di peternakan tradisional ternama di Swiss, gosong. Begitu pula dengan oven yang meledak, dan dapur yang hancur lebur.

"Lalalala! _KRAAAK! SYUUUT BRAAAK!_"

Biasa-biasa saja. Cuma suara pohon mahoni yang bibitnya diambil langsung dari hutan di pedalaman Afrika, tumbang. Begitu pula dengan tanah yang tandus, dan bunga yang layu.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho."

Kan, biasa-biasa saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah, di Manor House keluarga Phantomhive. Semua berjalan biasa-biasa saja bagi sang pemilik rumah yang sedang berbincang dengan butler-nya.

"Apa jadwal hari ini, Sebastian?"

"Pukul satu nanti setelah makan siang ada pelajaran bahasa asing oleh Sir Luxam."

Biasa-biasa saja.

"Lalu?"

"Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran kungfu dari Cina oleh Sir Luw Tsam."

Ah, biasa-biasa saja.

"Ada lagi?"

"Selepas senja, makan malam dengan _mustard beaf tenderloin steak_ yang resepnya saya pelajari langsung dari ahlinya di Jerman."

Masih biasa-biasa saja.

.

.

.

_**That Butler, In the Afternoon,**__** Conventional**_

Siang hari yang terik, di Manor House keluarga Phantomhive, semua _masih_ berjalan biasa-biasa saja bagi para pelayan yang bekerja di sana.

"KYAAA! _BRUUUSH! NGUUUUUNG!_"

_Masih_ biasa-biasa saja. Cuma suara mesin cuci, rusak, karena seorang maid yang kemampuan melihatnya agak tidak normal.

"Hahaha! _RATATATATAT! BLAAAR! BWOOOOOZZ!_"

_Masih_ biasa-biasa saja. Cuma suara dapur yang baru saja dibetulkan, terbakar, karena seorang koki yang kemampuan memasaknya agak tidak normal.

"Lalalala! _SYUUUR! SSSSSHH! KRAAAK! BRUUUGH!_"

_Masih_ biasa-biasa saja. Cuma suara pohon cemara, tumbang, karena seorang gardener yang kemampuan mengatur tenaganya aga tidak normal.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho."

Lihat, _masih_ biasa-biasa saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari yang terik, di Manor House keluarga Phantomhive, semua _masih_ berjalan biasa-biasa saja bagi sang pemilik rumah yang sedang belajar bahasa asing dan kungfu oleh Sir Luxam dan Sir Luw Tsam, didampingi butler-nya.

"Ugiga ugaaa. Muga uga uga, gagaga ogaaa!"

"Kau bilang pelajaran bahasa asing, Sebastian?"

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Pelajaran bahasa _asing_."

_Masih_ biasa-biasa saja.

"Ja dhi... un tuk bhi tsa belajal kung fhu, a. Peltama-ta ma ha lus bhi tsa belkonsentela tsi, a. Ke dhua te tap belkonsentela tsi, ke thi ga bhanyak-bha nyak ma kan tela tsi, a."

"Kau bilang belajar kungfu, Sebastian?"

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Pela jha lan kung fhu."

Ck. _Masih_ biasa-biasa saja.

.

.

.

_**That Butler, In The Evening, **__**Customary**_

Senja hari yang indah, di Manor House Keluarga Phantomhive, semua _tetap_ berjalan biasa-biasa saja bagi para pelayan yang bekerja di sana.

"Maylene, lain kali tolong lebih hati-hati lagi."

"Iya, Sebastian. Ma... maafkan saya!"

_Tetap_ biasa. Maid ceroboh itu hanya dinasihati oleh si butler yang melakukan kesalahan pemilihan kata dalam menasihati. Harusnya jangan _'lain kali'_ tapi _'mulai saat ini'_. Karena kita tidak tahu pasti kapan saat _lain kali_ itu datang, kan?

"Bard, jangan menghancurkan dapur lagi!"

"Cih! Iya-iya."

_Tetap_ biasa. Siapa yang bisa menjamin jawaban _'Iya-iya'_ dari seorang koki gila berarti _tidak akan melakukan lagi_?

"Finny, kurangi sedikit tenagamu."

"Iya, Sebastian. Maafkan aku!"

_Tetap_ biasa. Lagi-lagi butler iblis ini melakukan kesalahan pemilihan kata. Takaran _'kurangi sedikit'_ tentu berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang. Dan untuk makhluk bertenaga lebih seperti gardener bodoh ini, _kurangi sedikit_ sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Pak Tanaka, minum teh saja."

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho."

Nah, _tetap_ biasa, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja hari yang indah, di Manor House keluarga Phantomhive, semua _tetap_ berjalan biasa-biasa saja bagi si pemilik rumah yang sedang makan malam dengan resep istimewa super lezat hasil karya butler-nya.

"Bagaimana steak-nya, Tuan Muda?"

"Enak."

_Tetap_ biasa-biasa saja. Siapapun tahu tidak ada steak yang tidak enak jika dibuat oleh si butler multiguna.

"Dessert hari ini _triple berry crispy_ yang berry-nya saya petik langsung dari perkebunan alami di pedalaman Swedia."

"Ya, enak."

_Tetap_ biasa-biasa saja. Persetan dengan pemetikan langsung dari sumbernya. Semua makanan buatanmu enak, kok.

"Ada yang kurang, Tuan Muda?"

"...Ada semur jengkol, gak?"

Apa saya bilang. _Tetap_ biasa-biasa saja, kan?

.

.

.

Dan, berakhirlah satu hari biasa di keluarga _tidak_ biasa ini.

Semua aktivitasnya biasa-biasa saja, bukan? Tak ada aksi dramatis yang biasa terdapat di film action tentang keluarga misterius di balik layar bla bla bla. Tak ada pula kisah kelam rumit yang menghantui keluarga ini bla bla bla. Semuanya biasa. Seperti keluarga normal _lainnya_.

Jadi, tak baik, loh, berprasangka yang bukan-bukan kepada Keluarga Phantomhive.

Mereka boleh saja keluarga anjing penjaga ratu. Mereka boleh saja keluarga mengerikan yang menguasai dunia belakang. Mereka boleh saja keluarga misterius yang memperkerjakan sewujud iblis aneh sebagai butler, seorang wanita ceroboh sebagai maid, seorang lelaki gila sebagai chef, seorang pemuda bodoh sebagai gardener, dan seorang kakek-kakek santai sebagai steward.

Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, mereka keluarga biasa, kok.

.

.

.

Masih tidak percaya?

Hihihi... jiwa anda mungkin akan dimakan oleh_nya_ kalau tahu lebih dalam dari ini, loh.

**-Fin-**

* * *

Selesai.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan jika berkenan, tolong berikan review.


End file.
